Come Hell or High Water
by ama2978
Summary: Edward made a promise to Bella that he'd be home for Christmas and neither Mother Nature nor a tiny red Fiat would stop him. My contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest 2017. Winner of Secret keeper Sn Twigh's pick.


**My contest entry for the Naughty or Nice Twilight Christmas Contest 2017. Winner of Secret keeper Sn Twigh's pick. Thanks to my beta Frannie Walsh for your continued support.**

 **Summary: Edward made a promise to Bella that he'd be home for Christmas and neither Mother Nature nor a tiny red Fiat would stop him.**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its inclusive material is copyright to Stephanie Meyer. Original creation, including but not limited to plot and characters, is copyright to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

I take another quick glance around my hotel room checking that I have packed all my belongings. I can't wait to get home and back to my Bella.

With Christmas two days away, my anticipation is at its peak. Bella had begged me to stay home, but with this big deal I'm trying to close, I had to do it in person. The company is based out of Los Angeles, not that far away. A quick plane ride and I would be home in plenty of time.

Little did I know that the storm of the century would rise out of nowhere heading directly for the Northwest, namely towards the State of Washington and our home on the outskirts of Seattle.

Who knew my plans to ask Bella to marry me could be derailed entirely by Mother Nature and might cause me to miss being with her for Christmas altogether. I'm just hoping I can get out on a flight before the storm hits.

Picking up my bags and stepping out the door, I juggle them to answer the ringing phone in my pocket. My smile fades when I see that it isn't Bella, but a number that I don't recognize.

"Hello."

"May I please speak with Mr. Edward Cullen?"

"This is Edward Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen, this is Michelle from American Airlines Five Star Service Program. I regret to inform you that due to the extreme weather conditions in your destination city, your flight has been canceled."

Dropping all of my bags on the hallway floor, I huff as the door clicks closed behind me. "Fuck. What are my options? Another flight? Another airline?"

"I apologize sir, but there are no flights heading to the Seattle area at this point. They've all been canceled. Flights over the next few days will be touch and go depending on the weather pattern. I'm very sorry."

Images of a disappointed Bella flash through my head. If I don't make it home for Christmas, she's going to kill me. She had been so adamant about me not going away so close to the holiday.

Christmas at the Swan house is a big deal. It starts on Christmas Eve when Bella and Grandma Swan cook a meal for the entire extended Swan family. From the early morning hours, the house is graced with the smells of turkey and ham, casseroles and pies. Twenty plus people pack into Charlie Swan's home.

After dinner, he makes a big deal of reading the story of _The Night Before Christmas_ to the younger cousins and teasing the family with a list of who has been naughty or nice. Grandma Swan is always on the nice list. Uncle Harry is usually not. They sing Christmas carols and drink hot chocolate by the fireplace. Everyone leaves close to midnight.

Christmas morning, we usually end up back at Charlie's, just Bella, myself, Charlie and Grandma Swan. Breakfast is quiet, and we open our presents to each other. Sometimes we break out the cards or have a cutthroat game of Monopoly. Being together is what's always been the important part of the Christmas tradition for the Swan family.

After Bella's mom left when she was sixteen, the being together part became more essential than ever. I've felt so blessed to be accepted into their family, and I'm not about to be the one to break tradition.

Hanging up the phone, I grab my bags and run to the elevator. Exiting into the main lobby, I head over to the front desk. It's mobbed by people, and all the employees are on their phones with either the airlines or car rental companies. There's pushing and shoving, angry tempers and loud voices.

I can't stay here.

I can't wait for them.

Rushing out the front door hoping to catch a cab to the nearest rental car agency I run smack dab into a huge holiday parade. I can't believe the number of people or the amount of noise. Twelve drummers drumming out the tune of Jingle Bells is giving me a headache. I run back into the hotel hoping to find another exit. Of course, there is no one around to ask when you need them.

Every entrance is mobbed with people either going to watch the parade or trying to get outside. I walk down hallway after hallway looking for another way to leave the building. Walking past the hotel kitchen, I catch a glimpse of a loading dock. The door is open, and there is no one there. I step into the quiet kitchen only to come face to face with eleven women piping icing onto various cakes for the upcoming holiday.

"Don't mind me. Just passing through. Nice piping."

They stare at me with confusion as I continue walking straight to the door and hopping down. I catch the first taxi I see and direct him to take me to the nearest car rental agency. I try dialing the number, but the line is busy. Just as I hang up my phone rings again, Bella.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Edward. Are you at the airport yet? The weather is starting to get bad here. I hope your flight gets out."

"Don't worry Bella. I'll make it home for Christmas come hell or high water. I promise you. I need to get going though, okay?"

"Okay. I love you. Keep me updated. Be safe."

"I will. I love you too. I'll see you soon."

I hang up the phone with the resolve that come hell or high water, I'm going to make it to my baby for Christmas, even if I have to hitchhike my way there.

Pulling up to the Hertz building, it seems as though it isn't overly busy, and I have hope. Plopping my bags in front of the clerk I open my mouth to speak.

She cuts me off.

"We are all out of cars."

"Do you have a truck, limo, moped, anything?" I plead with urgency.

"I'm sorry sir; all of our vehicles have been rented. And on a side note, a moped isn't going to get you anywhere with this storm coming."

Resting my forehead on the counter, I feel defeated, "Could you please check another location?"

"Sir, I've." She is interrupted by a burly six-foot five-inch behemoth of a man coming through the front door.

"Ma'am, I just can't squeeze myself into that car. Believe me when I say I tried my hardest. I just won't fit." With his own defeated sigh, he hands over the keys.

My eyes lock with those of the clerk.

"Sir, it seems that we have a Fiat 500 that has just become available. I guess it's your lucky day."

"I'll take it!" The words are out of my mouth before she finishes the sentence. How small can it be?

—

Staring at the bright red car in front of me, I'm having second thoughts. I didn't think they even made cars this small. Who fits in a car this size? Wedging my luggage into the trunk and back seat, I attempt to squeeze my six-foot-two-inch frame behind the wheel. I hit my head on the roof getting in and push the seat back as far as it will go.

Surely this thing goes back farther. Doesn't it? I just want to cry. Laying my head on the steering wheel, it's as if a higher power intervened to remind me why I need to get home.

Next door to the car rental agency is the "Ten Lords Dance Studio." Through the window, I can see nine ladies having a ballet class, and I'm reminded of my Bella. She's been dancing since she was a little girl and looks so graceful when she moves. I could watch her all day. She's an incredible ballet teacher too. Her students love her. Someday I hope she will be teaching our daughter.

So, with my left leg bent up to the side of the steering wheel and my head grazing the ceiling of the car I pull out of the lot with renewed enthusiasm.

About an hour into my drive, my phone rings.

"Hey, baby," I answer.

"Are you at the airport?" She questions.

"So, here's the thing. My flight was canceled because of the storm." I mumble out quickly.

"What!" Comes a yell from the other end of the line. "Edward, I knew this was going to happen! What are you going to do? You'll never make it here on time!" I can hear she is on the verge of tears.

"Bella, don't worry. I was able to get a rental car, and I'm already on my way." I state proudly as if I've found the answer to world peace.

"You're driving? Are you crazy? You haven't seen the weather out here Edward. It's raining heavily with large gusts of wind. The roads are dangerous. They're saying heavy snow is on the way." She states with worry in her voice.

"The roads right now are fine. I'll drive as fast as I can till I hit the storm and then I'll be extra careful. I promise. I'm going to make it home for Christmas."

"I love you, Edward. Be safe. Please don't put yourself in harm's way just to make it here. I'd rather you be home alive and in one piece, even if it is a day or two late." She whispers.

"I love you, Bella. I will be safe, and I'll see you soon."

After driving nearly eight hours, I'm still a good two hours away from Oregon. I'm hungry and I'm tired, but I need to keep moving. It's getting dark. I really need to find a place to stay. The weather so far has been good, but it is starting to pour. Better to get a good night's rest and start fresh in the morning.

Just up ahead I see a bunch of flashing red lights. Cars in front of me have come to a standstill and I make a split-second decision. Quickly I veer to the right taking the last exit before the accident. Now I have no idea where I am. My GPS isn't showing anything for miles. I head in the northern direction and hope to find something.

Darkness has set in, and the rain is steadier. I see a mailbox in the distance, and once I'm upon it, I pull into the drive. At the end is a large farmhouse and beyond it a few barns. The lights are on. Quickly I exit my car and run to one of the open barn doors. Inside there are eight girls milking cows, chatting amongst themselves. A large gentleman approaches from my left with a pitchfork he had just been using to toss hay.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you, but I got stuck in the storm, and there was an accident on the Interstate. I got off on this exit, and I'm lost. I'm looking for a motel to stay for the night. Would you be able to direct me to the nearest one?" I enquire.

"Well, there is one about twenty miles back the way you came. And there is another one about ten miles up, but I wouldn't choose to stay there unless you want to get eaten alive by bed bugs. There ain't too much around here."

Laying my hands on my head, I raise my eyes to the heavens. "Can't anything go right today?" I whisper quietly to myself.

"If you don't mind staying with strangers, my wife Rosalie and I could put you up for the night. We got plenty of room. The name's Emmett. Emmett McCarty. Nice to meet ya." He offers me his hand.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble, I would like that very much. Thank you." I agree, shaking his hand in return.

I follow Emmett into the old farmhouse.

"Babe!" He bellows. Seconds pass.

"Babe!" Another few seconds pass.

"Babe!"

Just then, a tall blonde comes walking into the kitchen with a huff, "Jesus Christ, Emmett! I was upstairs putting laundry away." She turns to face us. "Who are you?"

Well, that was friendly, in a growling, pitbull kinda way.

"This here is Edward. He's driving up to Seattle and got stuck in the storm. I offered him a room for the night." He intervenes.

"Well quit dripping all over my floor. I'll get you a towel." She says as she heads out the door.

An extra place is set for me at the dinner table. I surely have missed a good home-cooked meal. Pot roast, mashed potatoes, green beans and a biscuit with a side of gravy grace the table as my mouth salivates.

"So, what has you traveling north, Edward?" Rosalie questions.

"I'm actually trying to make my way back home. I was in Los Angeles for a few days for a business meeting. My flight ended up being canceled due to the storm and that car was the only thing I could find to get me home." I state.

"Rental car. That explains it. I didn't take you for a Fiat guy." She chuckles. "I'm surprised you even fit in that thing."

"I need to make it back home in time for Christmas. I promised my girlfriend, Bella that I would be there and I don't want to disappoint her. I'm going to ask her to marry me."

"That's serious." Teases Emmett. "How long have you been together? Where did you meet?" He asks as he shovels the food into his awaiting mouth.

I proceed to regale them with stories of Bella and me and our three years together. I'll never forget the day we met.

3 years earlier

 _My family and I had just moved to Forks, Washington. The small town was very welcoming as was the town sheriff, Charlie Swan, and his family. Every year they had a big family BBQ for the 4_ _th_ _of July down at their lake house._

 _That was when I first saw her._

 _Bella Swan and her six cousins swimming in the lake. She was absolutely beautiful, and her laugh sent my heart soaring. Climbing out of the water her father introduced us and she immediately welcomed me to tag along for the festivities of flag football, paddle boarding and a marshmallow roast over the campfire. Later that night, we sat together on a blanket watching the fireworks. I barely looked up all night. I couldn't stop staring at the reflection of the light in her eyes. If she minded me staring, she didn't mention it. I got her phone number that night and the rest, they say, is history._

Visions of that evening are forever etched in my memory.

"Sounds like you better get a move on first thing in the morning or you're never going to make it. If you're lucky, you might get there for Christmas Eve dinner, but the way this storm is going, you'll be lucky to be there for dinner on Christmas Day." Rosalie states matter of factly. "Try and get a good night's rest though. You'll be no good if you're tired." With that, she gets up and starts clearing the dishes.

After a quick text to Bella letting her know where I am, I do get a good night's sleep. The room is warm and comfortable. It doesn't hurt that I am exhausted. I wake to the sound of a rooster crowing.

Although I'm not happy with the early wake-up call, I can get on my way as soon as possible. Walking into the kitchen, Rosalie hands me a cup of coffee and sets down a plate of bacon and eggs with a side of toast.

"Good morning." I offer.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well?" Rosalie asks.

"I did. Thank you again. I really can't tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Well, I couldn't very well subject you to Hank's House of Bed Bugs. Not so close to Christmas, anyway." She gives me a smirk and wink."

"That bad, huh?"

"They're pretty bad." She chuckles. "Emmett is already outside feeding the animals. It was nice meeting you Edward. I hope you stay in touch. I would like to meet your Bella one day."

"I will do that." After entering their address and phone number into my phone, I give her a brief hug before stepping out the door to find Emmett.

I find him out in the barn, busy feeding the cows and pigs.

"Good morning!" He bellows with more energy than any one person should have this early in the morning. "You getting ready to head out? Did Rose fix you breakfast?"

"She did. Everything was delicious. The room was great. I appreciate it very much."

"Well, we enjoyed having ya. We don't get too many visitors out these parts. Gave me a break from having to listen to Rosalie yap through dinner about all the things I need to fix around the house."

He chuckles. "Well, I better get back to it. These six lazy geese will just lay here until they get fed. It was nice meeting ya. We hope you can come see us again soon." He offers his hand.

"Will do, Emmett. Thank you again for all your hospitality." I turn to walk back to my car. "Oh, and Emmett," He looks up. "Thanks for saving me from the bed bugs." He lets out a loud laugh and gives a quick thumb's up. I stuff my bag back into the backseat of the Fiat, wedge myself in and pull back to the road. Following the directions Emmett gave me, I'm back on the Interstate in no time. I take advantage of the break in the weather and make my way towards Bella.

I pass through Ashland, Oregon near the California/Oregon border about nine am. On a good day, the drive to Seattle would take me about eight hours, and I would be there for dinner. Today I don't think I'll be so lucky. The storm returns with a vengeance shortly after I pass through town. I'm driving slowly with my hazard lights on. I can barely see the car in front of me. There are times I need to just pull over and sit. I find respite under one of the bridges as I wait for a strong wave of rain and sleet to pass.

I can't help but think about the ring in my bag and wonder if I'll get to slip in on her finger tomorrow. What Bella doesn't know is that my trip to Los Angeles served more than one purpose. In addition to my business meeting, I met up with an old friend from college who works as a jeweler. On one of my earlier trips, I had narrowed my choices down to five golden rings, each exquisite in their own right. I made my final selection, and he had promised to have the ring ready for this trip so I could make my Christmas proposal. I asked Charlie for his blessing several weeks ago. All I need now is my girl. I cautiously make my way back onto the highway to continue my journey.

Bella calls me around 1pm to check on my status. It's not looking good. I'm not even halfway there, and the weather is looking worse. I hide the dismay in my voice from her. I don't want to give up hope, and I don't want to give her more to worry about.

Shortly after hanging up with Bella, another call comes in. I see the number and let it go directly to voicemail. I'm in no mood to talk to my boss. It's Christmas Eve, and I'm driving through hell. I'm mad, but not at him. I'm mad at myself. Bella was right. I never should have taken this trip. I'm going to end up ruining both of our Christmases. The phone rings again. Voicemail. After the fourth time calling, I give in and answer.

"Hello."

"Edward?"

"Yes, Mr. Byrd?" I huff frustrated.

"Edward, you sound distant. I'm having a hard time hearing you."

"Sir, I'm actually driving back to Seattle in the middle of this storm. I'm on my Bluetooth, but the reception isn't all that good. I didn't get to hear your voicemails. Did you need something?"

"Well a bunch of us were just finishing up here at the office and celebrating a little early with leftovers from the holiday party when I got the best phone call ever. Grey Industries has accepted our bid. You closed the deal, Edward! Great job! I see a nice bonus in your future! Well, you are breaking up. I best get going. Drive safely and have a Merry Christmas!"

The call disconnects before I can even respond. Though I'm annoyed with my current situation, and I'm annoyed at the thought of all my colleagues celebrating at the office without me, I am happy that the deal went through. I put a lot of time and effort into the project and at least that time and energy has paid off.

Just after 8:30pm, I am passing through Portland. The good news is that the rain has stopped. The bad news is that it has started to snow. And I'm not talking happy little snowflakes. I'm talking wind whipping, snow globe swirling snow. My shoulders are tense from the nerve-wracking drive, and my hip is getting a cramp. I've already missed Christmas Eve dinner. The stale, fast food hamburger I picked up at the rest stop did little to stave off my hunger.

Portland reminds me of one of the best meals I ever ate on one of the best nights of my life. I had taken Bella to her favorite restaurant, Trois Poules Francaises. We started by feeding each other appetizers of steak tartare and escargot. Bella had a Marseille-style shrimp stew, and I had Toulouse-style cassoulet. We followed it up with a shared dessert of crème brulee. After dinner, we did a little window shopping and went for a stroll along the waterfront before heading back to our hotel where I made love to Bella for the first time.

Flashback

" _Edward, this room is amazing. You really didn't need to do all this." She comments as she steps into the room removing her shoes._

" _I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Removing my tie, I walk over to her staring out the window and gently take her hand and lead her onto the balcony. The air is crisp, but as I wrap my arms around her from behind and look off onto the horizon, neither of us seem to care._

" _My mom used to bring me to Portland when I was little. We used to dress up in our fancy clothes and pretend we were on our own little adventures. Every time we went somewhere different." A soft sigh escapes her lips as she reminisces. "That was before she left. Now I just have those memories."_

 _I squeeze her a little tighter, nuzzling my face into the crook of her neck, dropping a light kiss._

 _Turning around in my arms, she looks into my eyes. "I want to make new memories Edward, with you."_

 _She rises onto her toes and places a kiss on my lips. The hint of crème brulee still lingers._

 _Our lips part and the kiss deepens. My hands slowly caress up her sides, my thumbs just grazing the sides of her breasts. We make our way back inside as she begins unbuttoning my shirt. Slipping the straps off her shoulders, I kiss the sleek curve of her collarbone. Her zipper is next, and soon the dress falls to the floor. What greets me is the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. Navy blue silk and lace cover Bella's creamy white skin. Shyly she stands there biting her bottom lip. My thumb reaches out to pull it free._

" _You're beautiful, Bella." As I drop another kiss to her lips. Her hands reach for the buckle of my belt as I finish removing my shirt. Before long, we are lying on the bed. We can't keep our hands off each other. I want to explore every inch of her body. Slowly I run my hand up her leg to her waist inching the lacy negligee up her body and over her head. Her breasts are the perfect size with rosy pink nipples that I lean over to suckle. The moans coming from her body are music to my ears and goad me to continue. Bringing my fingers between her legs, she is so wet. Teasing her, she lets out a squeak._

" _Are you sure you want to do this Bella?"_

" _I'm sure Edward." She places her arm around my neck bringing me back down to kiss her. Her hands tug at my boxer briefs inching them down over my feet. Sliding the condom on I hope it helps to stave off my orgasm because naked Bella is enough to make me come. I can only imagine what being inside her will feel like. Our eyes meet as I line myself up. Slowly I push forward, and she feels amazing. While neither of us are virgins, the sensory overload of this whole experience is really doing a number on me. Lifting up she kisses me again, and I push all the way in. I pause to give myself a second, before pulling back out. Slow and steady till the momentum builds. Bella's cries of pleasure urge me to continue._

 _Faster the pleasure builds till I feel the tightening of Bella around me and her scream does me in. Two more strokes and I'm careening over the edge, seeing stars. My arms give out, and I try to avoid placing all my weight on her, but she wraps her own arms around me and just holds me still for a few minutes. Slowly I slump to the side, take care of the condom and gather her up in my arms. We make love three more times before our check out the next morning._

 _That night changed everything for me. That was the night I knew I would marry Bella Swan._

End Flashback

I am so close to home, but yet I feel so far away. The roads are now covered with several inches of snow, and it doesn't appear that any plows have been out to clear them. Cars are moving at a snail's pace. I'm less than an hour away, but if the snow comes any heavier, my car is going to get stuck along with all of these other people.

Banging my hands against the steering wheel, I'm distracted and don't notice the patch of ice that sends my car careening into the ditch on the side of the road.

"Fuck!" I scream at the top of my lungs, again banging my hands against the wheel.

I'm about to dial Bella to tell her of my predicament.

I'm throwing in the towel.

Mother Nature bested me.

I'll have her call for a tow truck. Maybe her dad has some connections or a favor he can call in to come find me in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve. No sooner do I put my finger on the button to dial, when I see a set of flashing amber lights sitting upon the top of a tow truck pull up to the road in front of me. A guy in a fur-lined hooded parka and snow pants comes rushing through the snow up to my door.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine. Is there any way you can get my car out?"

"I can get it out, but it looks like you have quite a bit of damage to the front passenger side. I don't think you'll be able to drive it. I can give you a ride somewhere if you want; can't imagine you'll be able to get any of your family to come out and get you in this craziness."

He begins the process of hooking the car up to his vehicle. It got me this far, but if I never see another red Fiat again, I won't be disappointed. We transfer my belongings to his truck and begin the slow trek towards home.

Now my heart is pounding. I'm so close, but with the way my luck has been today, I don't want to jinx it. I direct the driver to Charlie's house. She mentioned she would be staying the night there since the roads were so bad and I wasn't home.

As we pull up in front, a few lights are still on at 2 Turtle Dove Way. I thank the driver for his help, and just as I'm about to go in the side door, I see her ... my beautiful Bella, wrapped in a blanket, is standing in the yard looking up at the moon. The storming has stopped, and a light snowfall has taken its place. I drop my bags and make my way over to her, standing next to our pear tree.

"Merry Christmas, Bella," I whisper.

"Edward!" Turning around she jumps into my arms. I plant a kiss on her to rival all kisses. "Merry Christmas, Edward." A smile brightens her face as a single tear slides down her cheek.

"I'm sorry I missed Christmas Eve." I apologize.

"It doesn't matter. You're here now, and I'm so glad you're home."

"So am I ... so I can do this." And with that, I pull the ring from my jacket pocket and drop to one knee.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, Edward! Yes!"

Slipping the ring on her finger, she wraps her arms around my neck and brings my head down to seal the deal with a kiss.

A quick beep on my watch tells me that it has just turned midnight.

"See Bella, I told you, come hell or high water, I'd be home for Christmas."


End file.
